disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Leia Organa/Relationships
The relationships of Leia Organa from the Star Wars universe. Romance Han Solo Leia initially had a rocky relationship with Han - due to Han being a greedy and selfish smuggler at the time. During their escape from the first Death Star, she became extremely annoyed by Han's recklessness, as he placed them at risk and almost got them captured several times. During the Battle of Yavin, however, when Vader almost succeeds in killing Luke - Han saved him - after this Leia's opinion of Han changed - and they slowly fell in love with each other. Leia and Han developed a relationship that would last throughout the war. In The Empire Strikes, Leia did not admit she had romantic feelings for Han at first. However, after they were captured by the Empire; moments before Han became frozen in carbonite, Leia realized that she loved him and admitted her romantic feelings for him. In Return of the Jedi, Leia, along with Luke, Chewbacca, and Lando Calrissian go to Tatooine to rescue Han from Jabba the Hutt; their rescue mission is successful and Leia and Han lovingly embrace each other. After Luke revealed that not only is Vader his father but hers as well, that he is her older twin brother, and left to be captured by the Empire - Han appeared to question Leia about the relationship between her and Luke, (unaware of what their conversation was about). Leia was initially unable to tell him, as she was still in shock to find out that Vader was her father and Han became jealous of Luke, but soon apologized and comforted her. In the aftermath of the Battle of Endor, Han reassured Leia that Luke had surely survived; that he had got off the second Death Star, before it was destroyed, but she already knew it, as she felt her brother's presence though the Force. Han told her he would not interfere in their relationship, but Leia informed Han that Luke is her brother, much to his shock and and embarrassment, and they subsequently share a passionate kiss. Sometime after the Battle of Endor, Leia and Han married and had a son named Ben, however, when their son fall to the dark side, becoming known as Kylo Ren, they separated for years in agony and grief, each mourning the loss of their son in their own way. In The Force Awakens, after not seeing each other for many years - Leia and Han are happily reunited. Before going with Chewbacca and Finn, to rescue Rey and destroy the Starkiller Base, Leia and Han lovingly embrace each other (unknown to either of them, this would be the last time Leia would see Han alive) upon Han's murder at the hand of their son; Leia senses Han's death through the Force, and, devastated by the death of her husband - as she mourns his loss and blames herself for his death. Family Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader Leia did not meet her father until nineteen years after she was born. By the time she met him on the Death Star, the encounter with her father was a cruel twist of fate, both Leia and Vader were unaware of their relationship with each other at the time. Vader treated her as an enemy to the Empire and severely tortured her aboard the Death Star for information regarding the location of the rebel base - all before letting Wilhuff Tarkin destroy her surrogate home; Alderaan. Leia (incorrectly) saw Vader as a monster willing to destroy the weak, however, she became shocked upon learning of her true relationship with Vader from Luke - that Vader was in fact, her father. She likely had mixed feelings for her father after this discovery; until learning of Anakin's ultimate sacrifice to save her brother's life, Leia now realizes that her father was never the monster she believed him to be and all her beliefs about him were wrong, it is very likely that she now has great respect for Anakin. Padmé Amidala After she is born, unlike Luke, Leia never had any direct interaction with Padmé, however, due to her immense strength in the Force, Leia was left with a lasting impression of images and feelings of her mother - that she was "very beautiful, kind, but sad". Bail Organa After Padme's death, Bail took Leia in and raised her to devoted her life to overthrowing the Emperor and restoring the Republic he had destroyed but to keep this part of herself to herself so their people don't get in trouble. After Bail was killed when the Alderaan system was as destroyed by the first Death Star, as Bail was on the planet Alderaan, when it was destroyed; Leia grieves over the death of her adopted father. Luke Skywalker Leia and Luke were separated after they were born, she did not meet her older twin brother until nineteen years later. Luke, along with Han Solo rescued her from the first Death Star; after Luke becomes a member of the Rebel Alliance, the two became close friends. In The Empire Strikes, Leia only considers Luke a friend, however, she kissed him in a failed attempt to prove she doesn't have any romantic feelings for Han; much to Luke's annoyance. In Return of the Jedi, Luke revealed to Leia that Vader was his father and she - his twin sister. Leia is not overly surprised as there was always a part of her that suspected the relationship between herself and Luke. After the second Death Star - Luke joins the rebels in their ultimate victory against the Empire. Leia and Luke lovingly embrace each other as brother and sister. In The Force Awakens, Leia's faith in her brother, has increased to the point where she believes that the Resistance cannot defeat Snoke, the First Order and the Knights of Ren, without Luke's help. Ben Solo/Kylo Ren Not much is known about her relationship with her son and only child; however, Leia likely had a loving relationship with her son; prior to Ben's fall to the dark side - when her son started to struggle with his inner darkness - Leia was terrified that he might end up like his maternal grandfather, Anakin Skywalker, and so - sent him to study under the tutelage of her brother, Luke. Unfortunately - Luke was not able to prevent Leia's son from falling to the dark side - as Snoke preyed on Ben's internal conflict. Ben, upon conversion to the dark side, became known as Kylo Ren. Leia was devastated that her son had become evil and mourned him bitterly, yet, despite the atrocities that Ren had committed over the years - Leia still believed that Ben could come back to the Light Side and be redeemed. However, she was left with no choice but to reluctantly renounce her belief of her son being redeemable after he killed Han, although she was clearly saddened by this when referring to her son upon meeting Luke. Despite this, it seems Leia still remains unsure of her forced acknowledgment of her son as an enemy, as she did not act when Ren's ship approached her due to her sensing her son's presence. It is proven to Leia that her son still loved her when he chose to spare her only for his wingmen to fire on her instead, although whether this affected Leia's belief of his son's redemption being possible remains uncertain. Ultimately, Leia could never stop loving her son and willingly gave her life to reach out to him, which caused him to be distracted and defenseless during a duel with Rey. After Rey healed the fatal wounds she inflicted on him and left, Ren was left devastated by his mother's death and briefly lost hope his redemption would mean anything, but Han's memory successfully reached out to him and helps him turn back to the light. Ben ultimately helps and sacrifices himself for Rey to defeat the resurrected Palpatine. Friends and Allies Obi-Wan Kenobi Leia never officially met Obi-Wan, but had heard a lot about the Jedi Master from her adopted father, Bail Organa, moments before she was captured by the Empire, Leia gave the secret technical plans of the Death Star, to R2-D2 as well as a message for Obi-Wan; she sent the astromech droid to find the Jedi Master; to recruit him into the Rebellion. After Obi-Wan was killed by Darth Vader, she was upset over his death, Leia named only son and child after Obi-Wan, albeit after his alias; "Ben Kenobi", despite the fact that she never personal known the elderly Jedi Master. Lando Calrissian Leia didn't trust Lando at all when she first met him. Her doubts were (apparently) justified when he helped Vader capture Leia and her friends (unaware that he only did this; because Vader, under the orders of Palpatine, threatening to take over Cloud City if he didn't help them) Leia forgave him after she learned why Lando did it, especially after he helped rescue Han. Both Leia and Han continued to work together in defeating the Empire, resulting in the Rebellion's victory in the Battle of Endor. The two continued to remain good friends, especially during the final days of the war between the Resistance and the First Order. When Leia sent a message to Lando, asking him to help Rey, Finn, and Poe Dameron in Pasaana, Lando agreed and asked Rey to give Leia his love. When Leia died after reaching out to her son, her death motivated Lando in helping the Resistance in their final stand against the Resistance. Rey Leia first met Rey after the destruction of Starkiller Base. Rey, knowing of Leia's love for Han Solo, and Leia, sensing Rey's fondness for her husband, embraced each other as they mourned over Han's death. When the map to Luke Skywalker was completed, Leia entrusted Rey to find and convince her brother to join the Resistance in their fight against the First Order. Following the Battle of Crait, Rey and Leia sensed Luke's death through the Force and mourned for him together. As Rey worried on how they would continue the war against the First Order, Leia assured her that they had everything they needed to continue the war. Rey would continue her Jedi training under Leia's tutelage, making their relationship more like a mother-daughter relationship. Before Rey went on a mission to find a Sith Wayfinder in order to get to the planet Exogol, Rey shared one last embrace with Leia, who assured her to not be afraid of who she truly was. During her duel with Kylo Ren on Kef Bir, Rey sensed and was devastated over Leia's death. She heals the wound that herself inflicted on Kylo, and for a moment, they both mourn Leia together. When meeting with Luke's Force ghost on Ahch-To, Rey was surprised to hear from Luke that not only he, but also Leia, had known of Rey's lineage as a Palpatine. Rey was assured by Luke that Leia trained her because of what her grandfather lacked; a spirit and a heart. After the defeat of the First Order and the death of Darth Sidious, Rey was proudly watched by Leia and Luke as she adopted the "Skywalker" name in order to honor the ones she considers as family. Enemies Sheev Palpatine/Darth Sidious Unlike her father, Anakin Skywalker at first, Leia hated Palpatine from an early age; Bail raised her to be dedicated to overthrowing Palpatine and restoring the Republic he had destroyed. He also taught her to keep these sentiments to herself so Alderaan would not get into trouble. When Leia was discovered to be a Rebel - Palpatine used her allegiance as a pretext to do what he had always intended - to dissolve the Imperial Senate permanently and destroy what was left of the Old Republic's bureaucracy - making himself an absolute monarch. Wilhuff Tarkin Leia and Tarkin did not have much interaction with each other, however, when she refused to give the location of the rebel base - he threatened to destroy her home planet Alderaan. When Leia (apparently) did reluctantly provide the location of the rebel base - Tarkin went back on his word and destroyed her home planet anyway. However, it was later revealed that the location she gave them; (Dantooine) was a rebel base that had been abandoned for some time. She had mislead them, knowing that if the rebellion had fallen, the Empire's tyranny would continue, and she also did not believe Tarkin would keep his word. Leia was disgusted by what Tarkin had done - as Alderaan was completely innocent, and was not even a part of the rebellion. Carise Sindian Despite the fact they were both members of the Elder Houses, Leia and Carise were both bitter enemies due to the fact they were both members of the opposing factions that were created after Mon Mothma stepped down as Chancellor of the New Republic; Leia was a member of the Populist faction, which idealized the Rebel Alliance and wanted to empower the secters of the galaxy and strengthen local militaries, while Carise was a member of the Centerist faction, which idealized the Galactic Empire and called for a stronger central government and a more expanded military, and a secret agent of the First Order. When Carise learned that Darth Vader was Leia's father, she exposed this fact to the galaxy at large and destroyed Leia's standing in the Senate. This backfired when Leia got her excommunicated from the Elder Houses and formed the Resistance to fight the First Order. Category:Relationships